1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of surgery, more specifically, to intraluminal reunion of two disconnected parts of a tubular organ such as the bowel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An intensive search has been made for a secure, standardized, easy to use, easy to detect postsurgically, simple and inexpensive anastomosis device; but the devices proposed in the past have not provided the desired solution. Leveen's anastomosis button, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,186, undesirably significantly reduces the lumen of the bowel and the inverted ends of the bowel are not secured properly. Sullivan's barbed clips, U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,072, as well as Collito's discs and sleeves, U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,651, have not been accepted. Sugarbaker's surgical clamp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,901, is limited to recto-colic anastomosis only. None of the known prior devices function to properly grip the inverted ends of the organ so that shifting is not possible while at the same time providing a controlled flow of blood to the region where healing must occur.